chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Poppy Haxford
Poppy Haxford is a recurring character used by Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is a type 1 vampire. She is physically 12 years old, despite looking younger still, and is a member of the Firelock Coven Guard. She has the unique additional ability of Healing. Appearance Poppy has straight dark red hair, which she inherited from her mother. Her hair is very long, and stretches down a lot of her back - as a result of this, she keeps it tied up the majority of the time. Poppy has pale vampiric skin. Being a redhead, she had pale skin before she was turned, and as a human, her eyes were a brilliant blue-green colour. When she become a vampire, her eyes were red, when she fed on humans, and then turned to a dark golden brown when she stopped. She is little above 4ft 7 in height, but she would have been very short throughout her life, even if she had gotten to live to be an adult. Her teeth would still be baby teeth, if she had not become a vampire. She cares very little about her appearance, meaning she does not bother with fashion or make-up of any description. Poppy looks deceptively fragile, and this is an advantage to her. Species & Gifts She is a type 1 vampire, which are a species of creatures that survive by living on blood. Type one vampires can survive on blood from animals or humans, and differ from any other types of vampires. She was originally a human, but was changed in her youth. She was only a few years too old to avoid being an "immortal child" when she was turned. As a vampire, she is exceptionally strong, and can run at such a speed she blurs, termed "flitting". Her senses are greatly enhanced and she is immortal, frozen at the age she lost her humanity. Her skin is extremely thick, and can only be penetrated by the teeth or claws of another creature, or by specially charmed weapons. She also possesses the additional gift of Healing. She is only able to heal the living or very recently deceased. Poppy can heal all kind of injuries whether they would be fatal or not, on herself and others, including vampires and werecreatures as well as humans and living things like plants and animals. She does not rely upon physical contact for the ability, but its effects are a lot quicker if she is touching the thing she is trying to heal. The ability is quite draining, both physically and mentally. Family, Relationships & Coven *Mother - Katherine Haxford (deceased) *Father - Gregory Haxford (deceased) *Older brother - Greg Haxford (deceased) *Younger brother - Charles Haxford (deceased) *Sisters-in-law - Roxanne Haxford and Christina Haxford (deceased) *Nieces - Harriet, Charlotte and Bobbi Haxford (deceased) *Nephews - Gregory and Jim Haxford (deceased) *Nephews-in-law - Freddie, Mike and Benjamin Haxford (deceased) *Nieces-in-law - Pamela Haxford (deceased) *Great Nephews - Kevin and Ryan Haxford (deceased) *Great-Niece - Poppy "P.J." Haxford Jnr Poppy was originally a member of the Firelock Coven Guard, and this was her first coven - she had none before it and has had none since she has left, which was well over a few years ago now. She has since returned to the guard. History & Future Poppy's history is surrounded in mystery - she would never reveal much about it or how she began a vampire. It is known she was the middle child and only daughter of Katherine and Gregory Haxford and she was born in the early twentieth century. Her only surviving blood relative is Poppy "P.J." Haxford , who is the daughter of Poppy's older brother, Greg Haxford's son, Jim and his wife Pamela making P.J. her great-niece. It was later revealed that Poppy's family were in fact werewolves and that Poppy would have become one eventually had she continued her human life. Poppy was never a part of a coven, and was trained by her turner and mentor to be a very dangerous weapon. She could heal those she wanted, and herself, and she could kill those she wanted. It is known Poppy was turned by a man called Frederick, but his reasons for turning and training her are unknown. She joined the Firelock Coven Guard not long after her turner died. A while ago, she left the Firelock Coven Guard, trading in the life in an attempt to pursue a more normal life. She was shown to be impossible to contact since, and couldn't even be Called back, though the reason for this is unknown. Poppy recently returned to the coven to heal Bea Goldston with her great-niece and the two have joined the guard. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters